Pas touche à ma galette
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 37] ... Duo est un Baka ! ... Mais si et en plus il est chiant... Niak niak... YAOI...


Titre : **Pas touche à ma galette**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 37)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_Je le trouve trop mignon celui-là !!_

_Décidément, tu es dans ta période Kawai !!_

_M'en fous, j'adore !!_

_Kisu à tous et BONNE LECTURE !!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 2 janvier 2007. Mis en ligne le mardi 9 janvier 2007 à 14h50._

Bon j'avais pas trop d'idée ce mardi matin et donc j'ai commencer un texte qui ne me plaisait pas et j'ai recommencer en écrivant celui-ci.  
Bien sûr il est d'actualité, car dimanche 7 bon nombre d'entre vous ont du tirée les rois ou au pire manger un morceau de galette des Rois.  
Je ne crois plus en grand chose en ce moment mais pas contre il est hors de question que nous mangions ma fille et moi de la galette des Rois avant l'épiphanie. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprend c'est comme cela.  
Mais…  
Je les fais moi même et cela depuis pas mal d'année. Aucun mort de déplorer à ce jour et aucune plainte dans mon entourage. Mes anciens collèges étaient même très demandeurs le moment venu.  
Je suis sûr d'une chose.  
C'est que le fourrage n'est bien pas écœurant, pas trois tonnes de pâte feuilletée et normalement je mets 2 fèves.  
Ah oui. Elles font environ 40 cm de diamètres.  
_Hummmmmmmmm_, j'ai hâte d'être à dimanche, même si lorsque vous lirez cet OS l'épiphanie sera passé.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

☆ 〰 ☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

**NOTE IMPORTANTE POUR MOI **

J'ai écrie ce texte comme indiquer dans ma note le 2 janvier 2007 soit il y a une semaine.  
Je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance si un autre auteur ferait un texte semblable en cette période d'épiphanie.  
Donc s'il y a une ressemblance avec un autre texte au moment de la mise en ligne  
le mardi 9 janvier j'en suis navré, mais je n'ai en aucun cas spolier celui-ci.

**et**

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review pour l'OS de mardi dernier

« **C'est ma soirée, Yes… **»

Je ne pourrais pas vous répondre individuellement au vu du nombre de mail que j'ai reçu en moins de 24h.

_**Catirella**_

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

_( Pas eu le temps de relire donc possibilité de faute, Cat…)_

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Pas touche à ma galette**

* * *

« **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**… Si tu ne retires pas ta main de sur ma part de galette** tu es mort Yuy**. » 

Sourire en coin et une bouche qui s'ouvre pour mordre dans une part de galette qui n'est pas la sienne.

Des yeux qui deviennent noirs tel un ciel en colère.

« Si tu as osé mordre dedans je je… Je te quitte. »

« Hn… »

Une minute plus tard une porte qui claque.

« Baka. »

-

« Maxwell je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis et **lâches ma tunique**. »

Duo pleurant avait débarqué chez Wufei et Zechs et avait, sitôt la porte ouverte, poussé Zechs et sauté sur Wufei qui sous le choc avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était retrouvé au sol avec un Duo en mode Koala type chut du Niagara.

« Je crois qu'il a dit les mots, galette, Heero et quitter ! »

Wufei lèva les yeux au ciel.

« Maxwell ça suffit. »

Duo regarda Wufei complètement perdu.

« Mais mais mais… »

« Qu'a fait Heero à la galette pour que tu le quittes ? »

« IL A MANGE MA PART DE GALETTE. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« 'Vi. Mais c'était ma part de galette. »

Zechs quitta en catimini la pièce.

« Hé ! Où vas tu toi ? »

Zechs réfléchit très vite.

« Acheter une galette des Rois. »

« Á cette heure ! »

« Dans le pire des cas, j'achèterais de quoi la confectionner. »

« Zechs. »

Wufei soupira. Duo reniflait toujours dans sa tunique.

« Duo ce n'est qu'un morceau de gâteau. »

« Nan… C'était le dernier morceau de la galette et nous n'avions pas encore trouvé la fèèèèèèèèèèèèèèève. »

« Ah. »

« Je je voulais faire de lui mon Roi. Et il aurait du m'embrasser. »

Wufei sourit.

« Je vois. »

« Tu as quitté un homme avec qui tu vis mais avec qui tu ne couches pas, mais que tu aimes. »

Reniflement.

« 'Vi. »

« Idiot. »

« _Méchant_. »

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tes sentiments à son égard. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me rejette, mais avec la fève, j'avais une chance de pas avoir un rejet trop brutal enfin je pense. »

Wufei soupira et posa son menton sur le crâne de son ami.

« Plus compliqué que toi je me demande si cela existe ! »

« C'est pas gentil. »

BOM BOM BOM.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Si tu lâches ma tunique je pourrais répondre à ta question… Et arrête de faire la moue. »

Duo lâcha à regret Wufei et celui-ci alla ouvrir au malade qui maltraitait sa pauvre porte.

« Ce baka est chez vous ? »

« Heero quelle surprise. Je suis ravi moi aussi de te voir. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Bonsoir Wufei, est ce que ce baka est chez vous ? »

« BAKA. »

« WUFEI CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE. »

Wufei fixa Heero avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Cela répond t'il a ta question ? »

« Hn. Je peux ? »

« Mais je t'en pris. »

Wufei s'effaça et un Heero légèrement furieux pénétra de suite. Duo prit peur en voyant Heero rentrer dans le salon et se réfugia derrière le canapé.

« Tu rentres immédiatement. »

« **Non**. »

« **Ne me force pas à venir te chercher**. »

« **Je veux pas rentrer je t'ai quitté**. »

« Baka nous ne sommes pas ensemble donc tu ne peux pas me quitter. **Maintenant tu arrêtes tes bêtises et tu rentres avec moi.** »

Duo fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« **Non**. »

« **OMAE O KOROSU.** »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… »

« C'est Wufei. »

Heero pendant ce temps avait attrapé Duo par le pantalon et l'avait mis sur son épaule tel un sac de linge sale sans lui avoir mis auparavant une claque retentissante sur le postérieur.

« AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE… SADIQUE. Repose moi t'as pas le droit je ne t'appartiens **PAS**. »

« Hn. Tu m'as signé un bail donc tu m'appartiens. »

« HEIN ! NAN NAN NAN Ouche ! »

Wufei dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de méditation pour ne pas éclater de rire à la tête que venait de faire son ami lorsque Heero lui avait dit qu'il lui appartenait.

« Tais-toi. Désolé pour le dérangement Wufei. Duo, dis au revoir. »

Duo la natte pendant les bras croisés et le visage boudeur répondit :

« 'Lu Fei… »

CLAC.

« Aaaaaaiiiiieee… »

« Mieux que cela. »

« Huuuum… Au revoir Wufei et merci. »

Duo, au bout de 5 minutes, commença à râler de sa position mais reçut une nouvelle claque sur les fesses pour tout réponse.

« _Mal aux fesses moi maintenant._ »

« Hn ? »

« Non rien. »

Une fois arrivés dans leur appartement, Heero fit tomber Duo dans leur canapé. Duo voulut se lever et se frotta les fesses par la même occasion.

« NON. Tu ne bouges pas. »

« Mais ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Duo le fixa tel un taureau, le regard mauvais et les narines qui frétillent. Si Heero avait porté un pantalon rouge, il lui aurait volontiers planté ses cornes de cocu qu'il avait même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Le truc rose qui lui pétait les tympan à chaque rencontre, ferait elle aussi une cible idéale.

Á cette pensée, un sourire sadique naquit aux coins de ses lèvres.

Apparu alors devant lui une petit assiette avec une part de galette.

« Hein ? »

« C'est ta part de galette. »

« Hein ! Mais c'est impossible. Tu l'as mangée. »

« Hn. C'est celle prise ce soir avant de rentrer. L'autre commençait à être sèche. »

Duo eut envie de pleurer.

« Mais c'était mon morceau de galette. »

« Duo je te laisse ma part de la nouvelle galette cela te va ? »

« NAN. C'est pas pareil. »

« Que tu es chiant. Pas étonnant que tu sois seul. »

Un bruit étrange sortit de la gorge de Duo et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

Heero soupira.

« Duo je pensais pas faire mal. »

« Tu as gardé la fève pour l'autre bécasse. »

« Non. La part n'avait pas de fève. »

Duo redressa la tête et le défit du regard.

« C'est impossible. »

« Si. »

Heero resoupira.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est l'apprenti pâtissier qui a fait les galettes des Rois pour l'épiphanie. »

« Et ? »

« Il a oublié de mettre les fèves dans toutes les galettes ce dimanche. »

Les yeux de Duo ressemblèrent étrangement à deux petites galettes d'un coup .

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Tous les clients sont arrivés lundi en hurlant, je te passe les détails. »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Je suis allé chercher ta baguette et il m'a donné une galette sans que je ne lui demande quoi que se soit. Mon " Hn " interrogateur lui a fait comprendre mon ignorance sur le litige. Donc il m'a brièvement expliqué la situation. »

Duo fut tout penaud.

« 'Scuse. »

« Hn. Il faudra te faire pardonner et de plus présenter des excuses à Wufei et ce pauvre Zechs que j'ai retrouvé en train de courir vers un magasin. »

« 'Vi… Tu l'as coupée rien que pour moi ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est la première part. »

« Hn. »

Duo eut soudainement chaud aux joues.

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. Je vais te chercher un verre de jus de pomme. »

« Tu peux aussi en boire un steuplaît ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Heero revint moins de 2 minutes plus tard et Duo avait déjà commencé à manger sa part de galette toute fraîche.

« Elle est bonne ? »

« Oooh Oui encore meilleur de celle de dimanche. »

« C'est le parton qui les a faites. Il en a offert à tous ses clients de dimanche. En plus de deux belles couronnes. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer ! »

Duo se tapa sur le torse.

« Elle est vraiment trop bonne. Hum ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mrouin. »

« Hn ? »

Duo lui sourit comme il put.

« Hummmm ! »

Duo pointa du doigt une chose inexistante derrière Heero en prenant un air horrifié. Heero se retourna aussitôt.

« Quoi ? »

Duo retira la fève de sa bouche et l'essuya comme il put avec la serviette qu'Heero lui avait mise sous l'assiette. Et la lâcha au dessus du verre d'Heero.

Le " Plouf " ne fut pas hélas discret.

Duo baissa les yeux tel une collégienne en rougissant et se mordant la lèvre. Le reste de la part de galette fut momentanément oubliée.

« Duo. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero retira la fève bleue foncée en forme de lune de son verre où flotter des morceaux de galette.

« Tu veux bien être mon Roi ? »

Heero sourit en coin et rapprocha doucement son visage de son impétueux colocataire.

« Donc tu es ma Reine ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Donc tous les sens du terme ? »

Les joues de Duo prirent feu et son cœur passa à la vitesse du son.

« 'Vi. »

Heero lui releva légèrement le visage et déposa ses lèvres sur deux autres au goût de frangipane.

Duo entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer une langue qui avait demandé l'entrée en une douce caresse.

Le baisser devint passion et Duo sans savoir comment se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux d'Heero avec une main au creux de son dos et une autre à l'arrière de sa nuque, où un pouce la lui câlinait à le faire ronronner.

« Tu es à moi Duo et je t'interdis de me quitter comme tu viens de le faire ce soir. »

« Oui. Je ne recommencerais plus. »

« Je vais te donner une bonne raison de ne jamais refaire cela. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent comme jamais.

« Je t'aime. »

Heero l'embrassa sur bout du nez.

« Moi aussi baka. »

Duo n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il était le baka d'Heero Yuy et avait pu manger sa part de galette des Rois.

Ce soir Duo fut une Reine des plus comblées.

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXVII**

Il est pas mignon celui-là ?  
Et Heero n'est t'il pas attentionné envers ce petit démon natté ?  
Voui, j'ai pas pu résister à l'attraction des fesses de Duo, mais j'ai pas abusé non plus

_J'aime la galette savez-vous comment ?  
Quand elle est bien faiiiiiiiiiiite avec une fève dedans…_

C'est quand même mieux non ?  
J'espère que si vous en avez manger vous aviez tous une fève,  
même si ce n'est pas vous qui avez eux celle-ci.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain.

**_Catirella _**

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
